Beautiful Disaster
by PenguinsRemindMeOfTwilight
Summary: Bella is saved when she slips on the ice by Edward. They become good friends and maybe more? My first fanfic so review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just a violin and a grand piano... Steph does... sigh I hope you like it!!**

Chapter 1: Beautiful Disater

"ARGGGGG!!" I cried as I fell over my stupid clumsy two left feet.

Before I could brace myself for the impact, I landed in something firm, yet soft.

I looked up and saw the most beautiful face in the world. So beautiful, that it would make Zack Effron and Joe Jonas jealous.

"Sorry," I said shyly.

"No problem," his musical voice answered me.

"You must do that a lot." He mused

"I don't!" I exlaimed

He raised a perfect eyebrow and looked into my eyes. I lost my train of thought as I looked at the emerald green eyes sparkle in humor.

"Really?" He asked.

"No," I admitted impishly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

"Bella Swan." I said.

"Here, let me help you up." He said wile setting me on my feet.

"Do you want to go sit down?" I said.

"Sure." He said and then gently pulled me toward the exit of the ice rink.

We walked towards the coffee shop next to the ice skate rental shop.

As we approached the door, I noticed that he walked ahead and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He said simply.

We sat in a reather seclueded section of the coffee shop, waiting for the server to come.

"So, Bella are you new here?" He asked.

"UmmmHmmm" I was losing my train of thought just sitting across the god.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Oh!" I said as I finally realized, " Ummm, I'm originally from New York, and then my parents got divorced, and as you propably know, Charlie moved here, while I was with my mom."

"So, why did you move?" He asked.

"Well, my mom just got remarried to this guy named Phil Dwyer, and I wanted to give her and Phil some alone time, so I moved to here with Charlie."

He nodded with a thoughtful look on his face.

Suddenly his emarld eyes sparkled and he asked, "Would you like me to teach you how to ice skate?"

I sat there for a moment and looked at him with a suprised expression.

"Or, is someone else teaching you?" He said and his face fell ever so slightly.

"NO! I mean, I would love for you to teach me, but I'm not the most graceful person you've ever met."

"That's fine, its easier if you the next time you almost trip and I'm not there to catch you, you won't fall and kill your self." He joked.

"Hey!!"I accused.

"I was just kidding. And if you want to learn how to ice skate, we should start soon." He said.

"Sure, but don't you still want coffee?" I asked.

"No, do you?" He asked me.

"No, and lets get started!"

**A/N: Hey, its my first fanfic, so if you read it will you please review?! PLEASE?! Thanks for everyone who does! I hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I wish I did!**

"Don't fall" Edward said.

I slapped him because of my reflex reaction to whenever he said those words.

"You would think that I would be used to your stupidity after being your best friend for 5 years, but I'm not." I said.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Bella," he said ,"Lets go to the skating rink!"

My mind literally went '...' when he said that. Why would he say that?

His piercing emerald eyes stared into mine for the longest time before I realized what he was saying.

"Of course!" I practically yelled before I hauled him off of his chair and into my car.

"I wonder if the rink has changed over the years." Edward murmured.

"I don't know, but lets go find out." I said.

"We'll never get there if you drive, so out of the drivers seat."

I just sat there with a stubborn look on my face.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

Ever since 2 months ago, when Edward bought me my car, he had been ok with me driving the car at a slow speed. But then again, he could of just done that because he wanted to make me happy.

"Edward, could you stop trying to look me in the eye and convince me, because its cheating and you know it." I said.

I heard no reply and saw that Edward had mysteriously dissapeared.

I stepped out of the shiny midnight-blue Audi and looked around the hood.

WHAM! "Gotcha!" Exclaimed Edward.

"Your going to sit in the passenger's seat and not one more complaint from you." He grumbled.

"Fine." Edward always won. It wasn't fair.

As Edward climed into the car, we were off the see the skating rink.

--EdwardandBellaForever--

"Come on," Edward said , "Get your butt off that chair and stand up!"

"But, I'm going to fall!" I exclaimed.

"Now," He said, then gripping my arms gently ," You won't fall."

I stared into his eyes and he returned the stare. When he finally led me onto the ice, I had regained me sense and was in full on panic mode.

I was about the scream at Edward in panic, but then I remebered his arms on me.

That's when I felt it.

I was in love with Edward Cullen. And it took me 5 years to figure that out. Talk about idiot.

He slowly looked into me eyes and then leaned in. His lucious lips were only a few centimeters away. I leaned in and breathed in his heavenly scent and then our lips met for the first time in 5 years.

His lips tasted sweet like candy and were so soft and irrisitible. I was going to be a kissaholic no doubt. I couldn't believe I lived my life without his kiss. Edward was mine forever.

**A/N: Edward and Bella finally kiss! Awwww! Just telling you, the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view. I hope you liked it!! Review please...(: Penguins loves you if you do! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just a huge bag of twix and jolly ranchers! 19 more days until twilight comes out! Ohh and did you see the new twilight clip?!?! Its on , or it was shown on ABC Family after the season finale of Greek! I love it! Whiplash and apples! **

When I saw Bella I quietly snuck up on her and then said, "Don't fall"

Bella turned around and slapped me whenever I teased her.

"You would think that I would be used to your stupidity after being your best friend for 5 years, but I'm not." I heard her chant.

Suddenly I had one of those brilliant ideas like Jimmy Neutron has.

"Bella," I said with excitement, "Let's go to the skating rink!"

I stared at her for a moment waiting for her reply, but all I got was a "What the heck is he thinking about?!" look.

Then, "Of course!!" she almost yelled and dragged me over to her car.

"I wonder if the rink has changed over the years." I mused.

"I don't know, but lets go find out." Bella's angelic voice practically sang.

"We'll never get there if you drive, so out of the driver's seat!" I said.

But she just sat there with the cutest stubborn look on her face.

"Nope" She finally said, popping the "p".

Jeez, this girl was pushing her luck. I bought her a car so she could drive faster than 60 MPH, but instead, she drove at a pace that would make a snail proud.

"Edward, could you stop trying to look me in the eye and convince me, because its cheating and you know it." Bella said.

While she was ranting on, I silently sneaked out of the Audi unnoticed and hid under the car.

Then she suddenly realized that I wasn't there.

She stepped out of the car to investigate where I went. As she walked to the right side of the car, I crawled back out and crouched behind her.

WHAMM! I hit Bella gently and wrapped my arms around her.

"Gotcha!" I exclaimed triumphantly eventhough catching Bella wasn't the hardest thing to do.

"Your going to sit in the passenger's seat and not one more complaint from you." I grumbled.

"Fine!" Said an unhappy Bella.

-------EdwardLovesBellaForever--------

"Come on!" I said to Bella. "Get your butt off that chair and stand up!"

"But I'm going to fall!" Said Bella's anxious voice.

"Now," I said as I gripped her forearms ever so lightly, "You won't."

As I stared into her deep chocolate eyes, I gave her a searching look. She returned the stare. I gently led her to the ice, but she didn't notice. She was too busy looking into my eyes. What was so special about my eyes? They were boring green. Duller than grass on a overcast day.

When she finally realized she was on the ice, I began to sense a panic attack **(A/N Spazz Attack TEHE)**.

Her eyes did a cute sorta thing. It was like it was a movie. You could see the emotions going through her eyes. First panic, then realization, then relaxation, then...I couldn't place that look. Oh, well.

I recaptured her gaze and leaned in, smelling the sweet perfume that emmitted off her skin.

I was so close that I could see every single eyelash that curled seductively outwards. Her long mahoghony hair went down to her waist in beuatiful locks that were perfectly wavy and put together. She was beautiful. Not to mention the irrisitible shades of pink that showed on her full cheeks when she was embarassed, or her deep chocolate pools that seemed to take place in her eyes. She was so beautiful that Vanessa Hudges and Demi Lovato put together wouldn't be google times as pretty as she was. She was beautiful, so beautiful, that I was going to have to make up a new word to describe her. But as they say, I picture is worth a thousand words. I was under the spell that she cast, and it wasn't until I realized I loved her, that I recognized that look in her eyes. Love.

She leaned in and closed the remaining space between us and our lips met for the first time in 5 years. I had been dreaming about thisfor 5 years, but I just didn't remeber it.

She tasted so sweet and innocent. Like warm vanilla and freesia. So delicious, so sweet and irrisitible... Soft lips and inviting scent was a very bad combanation for me... I was addicted to her now, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. She was beautiful and mine. Mine forever.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! My longest chapter yet, 'cause of Edward's loving description of Bella. Awww they love each other. Who would've known?! Review please! It gives me courage to write and makes me think that I'm not a sucky writer after all...... Please! Penguins loves you all, but there's a special place in her heart, just for reviewers! Thanks! :P Penguins.... I heart Jaguars and Vampires..........**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Sorry.**

"Alice, can we lay off all these clothes?" I asked her.

"Not until I find the perfect shoes to your Christmas morning outfit." She said so fiercely that Emmet would cower into a corner scared to death.

Jeez, how can someone shop for 7 hours nonstop?! It was crazy, she must be on crack or some kind of 7 hour energy drink. I wish Edward was here to save me, but according to Alice, he was out _some where _shopping for my Christmas present not being tortured by a shopping addict. I was stuck here wondering when Alice would finally finish and what I would get Edward for Christmas.

When we finally stopped to take food break, I sat down at the nearest couch and closed my eyes. **(There are couches at the mall where I live by) . **5 minutes later Alice came back with 4 cartons of Chinese food. I opened the carton with rice and ate it plain, while Alice on the other hand took rice an put everything on it and added a gallon of soy sauce. Ewww, soy sauce was distgusting to me. I MISS EDWARD!!!!! I don't know if I can stand this much longer.

After we finished our dinners, we headed to Macy's and strolled over to the shoe section. I absent mindedly walked towards the jewerly section. I looked through the rows and rows of beautiful accesories. Just as I was about to turn back to see if Alice was done yet, something caught my eye. It was so sparkly. It was beautiful. It was a watch. It was silver with small diamonds representing the hours, while the hour and minute hands were gold and skimpy. I was admiring it for so long, that I didn't notice when the sales lady came over and asked me if I wanted to see the watch.

"Yes, please." I answered.

She pulled the watch out and set in front of me. I picked it up gently, not wanting to drop it because of my clumsiness.

After studying it for a while, I decided it would be the perfect gift for Edward along with a kiss and some loving words.

"Excuse me, can I purchase this watch?" I asked the sales lady.

"Sure!" She said with false enthusiam.

She walked over to the cash register and scanned it. Then I handed her my shiny black credit card, courtesy of Edward and his family.

"Would you like this wrapped?" She asked.

"No thank you." I said pleasantly.

She handed me the bag and then I walked back to the shoe section, where I saw Alice kneeling over a gigantic pile of REALLY high heeled shoes.

"Where were you?" She asked me.

"I went to go buy Edward's Christmas gift." I replied.

"Ooh! She squeled, "Let me see it!"

I opened the bag and showed her the watch.

"I love it!" She exclaimed ," Perfect for you and Edward!"

I sighed and asked,"Did you finish looking at the shoes?"

"Yep, now all you have to do is try on all 35 pairs." Alice said casually.

"Ughh!" I said ," All 35?!"

"Yep, the sooner you start, the sooner you finish and get so see your beloved Edward..."

The idea of seeing Edward considerably brightend my outlook of not tripping over these death traps. I was doing it for Edward!

------BellaandEdwardForever--------

"That will be $289.99," said the cashier.

She eyed Alice doubtfully, as if she didn't think that she had enough money to but the shoes, but Alice could buy the whole store and still have half her allowance left.

Alice handed the cashier her black credit cashier swiped it in and her eyes popped open when she saw the Cullen family's credit line. I knew it was too much to count.

She handed the bag to Alice and we walked out of the store. Finally, we were done!

**A/N: Yeah, 4th chapter! Just so you guys know, I mostly update on the weekends, but since today was a short day, I finished a whole chapter! Yeah! Hope you guys liked. And the next chapter will be Edward's shopping trip. Oh, and I meant to say last chapter that this chapter was near Christmas time. Sorry! :P Penguins**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.... -sigh-**

When Bella announced that she was going to the mall, Alice insited on going with , why do girls like to go shopping together? Theses were one of the things that I would never understand about girls.

It was the a couple days before Christmas, and I had to go shopping for Bella's Christmas present soon, so I decided to go today with Jasper. We would leave Emmet with Rosalie alone at the house to do whatever disturbing things they do. None of us wanted to be scarred for life again.

Just as Jasper and I were walking out to his BMW 325, we heard a crash and a curse. Emmet was making out with Rosalie and they just broke Esme's favorite lamp, again, for the 6th time in 2 months.

"Get a room!" Said a very irritated Jasper. They were doing their "thing" again. God it was so disturbing. I shuddered and pushed those disgusting thoughts out of my mind and tried to unscar my mind. Jasper seemed to recognize the look on my face. "I know, they are so disgusting!" Said Jasper. We hurried out before we could see anymore of their "love".

Jasper climbed in and started the drive to the mall. When we were half way there Jasper asked ,"Got any ideas for what to buy Bella?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied bluntly. He snikered.

"Do you know what to buy for Alice?" I asked him a little annoyed.

He froze and then said, "Damn... I forgot.." This time it was my turn to sniker.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. Both of us pondering what to buy for our lovely girlfriends.

When we stepped into the Mall, we immeadetly walked to Dillard's find whatever we wanted. Dillard's had everything in it.

"Dude, lets go to the shoe section first." Said Jasper. I agreed.

We walked to the shoe section and started to amble along the forever going on rows, searching for the perfect pair of shoes.

Suddenly, Jasper was dancing up and down holding a pair of blood red Prada heels. "These will be perfect!" He exclaimed happily. "It'll seem like I actaully looked forever for a specific pair of shoes!"

I nodded and then wandered a bit more.

I just got to the boot section, when a mutli-colored glint caught my eye.

I turned and then walked to the jewerly section. I peered into the glass and then saw the perfect gift. It was a huge heart shaped diamond. It was beautiful. The heart was perfectly cut into millions of facets. It was so... _us_. I mean it was just like I was giving Bella my heart for Christmas. I loved it! It was the perfect gift for my angel. I really loved it.

I called Jasper over and he agreed that it was the perfect gift for Bella.

Then he said, "Let me buy Bella the charm bracelet, and then everyone else can buy a charm to put on it."

"That's a great idea!" I said.

I pulled out my phone and then called Emmet, Rosalie, and Emse, while Jasper called Alice, and Carlisle.

They all agreed to meet us at the jewelery section in less than 20 minutes, so we patiently waited for them.

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I really love Alice." He said nervously.

"Yeah... I think we all know that." I said sarcasticly.

"Well, I just was wondering if I should propose to Alice on Christmas Eve." He asked.

"YES!" I practically secreamed.

He looked at me with a curious expression.

"Huh?" He said.

"The whole family, excluding Alice, have been wondering when you would propose to her. I mean, you guys have been dating for more than 3 years and the first time you saw her. You started glowing, same for Alice.... Finally!" I said.

He gave me a "my future brother in law is a complete weirdo" look.

I dissmissed it and then gave him a high-five.

Just then, Rosalie and Emmet walked through the door, followed by Carlisle he and Esme. Alice was going to buy Bella a charm when, she went to the bathroom.

"So," Said Emmet. "Let's start shopping!"

We all agreed to meet at the quad in the center of the mall at 2:30.

After I walked away from the group, I stopped at Icing's to buy Rosalie and Alice a pair of earrings. Then I stopped at Coach and bought each of the girls a bag. The sales lady looked at me as if I were crazy, when I set the four bags down on the counter. She totaled the amount, and then I handed her my credit card. Her eyes widened at the sight of my credit line. She handed me the bags and I walked out of the store to buy the guys something for Christmas.

I ambled my way towards Toy R Us and then searched for the Wii and some games. I purchased a Wii and then bought 8 controlers in different colors. One for everyone. Then I went and bought Cars for Emmet, just for the sake of fun. Then I bought Jasper Halo2, and then Carlisle, Wii Fitness. Then I saw Super Monkeyball, so I decide just to add it in for fun.

As I was walking back, I decided to stop at See's Candies to get Esme a chocolate box, and Bella a chocolate heart for her.

After I finished everything, I went tot the food court to grab a bite for lunch and then I went to the quad to meet the family.

I waited for 5 minutes and then the family arrived. Emmet had bought Bella a charm that looked like a huge teddy bear. Rosalie bought one that said "Shop 'till I drop". Emse's said "Hugs!". Carlisle's looked like a picture of a pill bottle. They were all perfect!

I said my thanks to everyone and then headed home to see my perfect angel.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I had to finish a Spanish project for school. I hope you like it! Review please? The more you review, the faster I write! :P Penguins**


	6. Chapter 6

B.P.V

Tomorrow was Christmas morning. That meant presents. That meant money was spent on me. That meant a very grouchy Bella.

I try not to be a party pooper, but I just am when it comes to presents. Well, there was nothing I could do about it since Alice was part of Edward's family. Suddenly a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"What is my Bella thinking about that has caused these beautiful lips to frown?" Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered at the feeling.

"Nothing." I said casually. If I told Edward about spending unnecessary money on presents, he would lecture me about how it was no problem and how he liked to spoil me so much.

He looked at me disbelievingly, and then dropped the subject.

"So, how was your shopping trip with Jasper?" I asked curiously. Ever since he got home there seemed to be a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

He grinned and then said, "Don't tell Alice, but Jasper is going to propose to her today after dinner!"

I squealed loudly, but Edward covered his hand over my mouth.

I shook it off and then asked, "No way!!! How do you know that Jasper is going to propose?!"

"He asked for my approval."

"YES! Finally!" I exclaimed.

Edward kissed me in agreement.

"We should go downstairs and help set the table for dinner." I stuttered as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I'm not hungry." Edward murmured against my neck.

"Fine. You can miss out on my pecan pie if you want."

Edward suddenly stopped, picked me up and dashed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen.

He dropped me carefully on one of the kitchen stools and opened the oven hurriedly to search for my pie. He looked confused when he looked in and saw nothing.

I giggled and said, "I hid it from you. You ate all of it before breakfast even began."

Edward pouted like a little five year old that didn't get his shiny new toy. Then sulked like a baby. I hopped up from my stool and opened the refrigerator and took out a plate.

"But… I did cut a little piece out of the other pie I made for Cooking Class and saved it for us."

Edward brightened up. He took out a fork and then took a huge bite of the pie.

"Mmmm… Yummy." He said with his eyes closed.

While he was chewing I stole his fork and took the rest. He opened his eyes and looked down at the empty plate. He frowned and looked at me.

"What happened to the rest of the pie?" He asked.

"Mhmhm." I tried to answer but my mouth was stuffed with pie.

He looked at me murderously and then Emmett suddenly walked in, stuffing his face with pie.

Edward stalked over to him and poked him in the chest.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY PIE?! THAT WAS _**MY**_ PIE!" Edward growled at him.

Emmett was attempting to answer, but all he got out was, "Mhmm...Not….Mhmm." As Edward started to wrangle his neck.

Alice and Rosalie walked in, took a look at Edward strangling Emmett, and then said together, "Edward's pie is gone."

I nodded and tried to stop Edward before Emmett died of lack of air.

"_Edward…"_ I purred.

His eyes darkened and his pupils dilated. He turned to me with a hungry look in his eyes. I reached up on my tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. He let go of Emmett and crushed his lips with mine. We continued our kissing for a while and Emmett's gasps for air subsided. Hopefully I could distract him so he wouldn't hear Emmett tell on me about the whole pie situation.

"Edward!" Emmett whined.

"Go away. I'm busy right now." He said against my lips.

"But- " Emmett was cut off by the sound of Edward growling at him.

Emmett put his hands out and slowly retreated to the living room.

We broke apart a few minutes later and decided that Emmett had to be punished for stealing the rest of the pie. I secretly felt bad for Emmett because I really stole Edward's precious pie. Ah well. That's one less person crowding around the Wii.

---------Edward3Bella4Ever-----------

"Let's give a toast to Edward and Bella, who finally became a couple after 5 long years of pure torture!" Alice exclaimed happily.

We stood over the table and gently and clinked glasses while saying, "To Bella and Edward."

Then we all settled down to eat the most delicious Christmas dinner anyone could have ever cooked. We were full to the bursting point after the dinner, but still had enough room for my pie. I cut them evenly into 8 pieces and served them to everyone. By the time I got back to my seat, Edward had finished his plate and was about to seal some of mine. I sat down quickly and swatted away his hand.

"My pie. You already ate yours."

Edward pouted, so I gave him a little bit of my pie to make him feel better. He hungrily took it from my fork and then stole some more.

After being stuffed like turkeys on Thanksgiving day, we went up to bed to await the next morning of snow, presents, kisses, and surprises.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm a slow writer. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It's just basically fluff. Review please! ******** They make me happy, like Edward makes you happy.**


	7. Thoughts About Deleting

DELETING THIS STORY!!!!!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that I kinda want to delete this story. I haven't had enough time to write because of school events and competitions. And I think this story is stupid and I have writer's block. Tell me your ideas cause I need opinion! Sorry if you like this story…

Ps. Also check out my new story called See You Again. Review and tell me if you like it!

333333333,

Alisha

Penguins


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah!!!! Not deleting this story!! One of my best friends convinced me that if I deleted this story, I would be dead. And that she really loved it. So thank TwilightIsMe for the rest of this story. :D All of you guys also helped! Twilight freaks are the best!**

B.P.V

"WAKE UPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed someone who sounded awfully like an Alice that stuck on too many coffee patches on her arm.

I grumbled and turned to snuggle my head into Edward's marble chest.

_-PLOP- _

A pillow hit me squarely in the back of my head. I turned my face towards the area it came from and reluctantly opened my eyes slowly.

"Alice, ugh, just go back to Jasper." I told her sleepily.

"What did I do?" I heard Jasper's muffled voice from outside the hall.

"You unsuccessfully kept this monster from coming to this room and causing destruction." I screamed back at him. As you tell, I'm grumpy in the morning. But even so this morning 'cause it was Christmas morning.

"Make it stop…." Mumbled Edward.

"Sorry love, only a silver credit card and a shopping spree can shut the monster up." I said sadly.

Edward's head shot up and grinned at me.

"I'll give you a silver credit card….. So you can give it to Alice….. To use." He smirked.

Not a chance in hell.

"Nope." I answered

_-PLOP-_

Before I could answer with some sort of comeback, I was pulled from the safety of Edward's strong arms, and out into the cold.

I jumped when my feet touched the freezing carpet.

"EDWARD!!!!!!" I called. "There's pie downstairs!"

Edward scrambled out of bed and rushed passed me.

Alice and I smirked towards each other.

As we descended the stair with jasper on our right side, we heard Edward say, "THERE'S NO PIE!"

"Honey, there was some yesterday in the fridge, but I guess Emmett ate it again." I pretended to say sadly.

We reached the kitchen and saw Edward fuming, in a cute way.

"Edward, Emmett is in his room. Just don't kill him." I told him nonchalantly.

Edward gave me a look and dashed upstairs.

Esme and Carlisle were already downstairs snuggled up on the loveseat, reading in front of the fire together. Awwww, they're so adorable.

Alice picked up the camera that was sitting on the counter and took a silent picture of them.

"EEEWWWWWWW! THAT'S NASTY!!" Edward's musical voice screamed in the silent house.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"What scared you babe?" I asked slightly concerned. Edward didn't usually spazz out that was me.

"….. Emmett…… Rosalie……. Bedroom…… No clothes…… Bed rocking……" He stuttered and then shuddered.

"Ok…. Now I know why your spazzing out." I patted his head in a comforting way and murmured it's ok over and over.

"Now we're never going to get to open our presents." Alice whined.

I turned my head toward the huge, over decorated Christmas tree. Underneath the pine, was a huge pile of colorful presents.

A bulging stocking also caught my attention. It looked like it was filled with candy, toys, gift cards, and a lock?

We turned at the sound of 2 pairs of footsteps making their way down leisurely.

"Merry Christmas!" Emmett and Rosalie chortled in harmony.

Edward had his eyes covered.

"It's ok, Edward. They have clothes on…. Well some type." Emmett was dressed in his candy cane boxers, and Rosalie in a deep burgundy bath robe.

Edward hesitantly opened his eyes.

He glared at Emmett. And looked away.

Esme clapped her hands and said, "Time to open presents! Bella goes first because she's the guest!"

I groaned quietly and said, "No its ok, Alice can go first."

Suddenly 6 pairs of hands were suck in front of my face, holding several presents.

Ugh, today was going to be a long day.

~E+B=Love~

By the end of the day, I was exhausted.

I had received a yearlong free membership to the Parasio Nail and spa at the mall from Rosalie, a HUGE brown velveteen teddy bear that said , "Rawr" each time you squished his right hand, a hand-decorated picture frame with a picture of Edward and I ice skating in it from Esme, a ER wristband and a gorgeous bland diary from Carlisle, a $1000 gift card to the whole entire mall from Alice (I almost fainted when I saw the number), and a $300 gift card to Borders from Jasper (What was with these people and giving out huge sums of money?).

Edward. Edward gave me a gorgeous **PLATINUM **charm bracelet. Also, being the romantic person he is, also kissed me while, skillfully attached a platinum heart with a huge crystal, well hopefully not diamond, in the center, and on the back of the heart, there was an engraving that said, "EC+BS=4ever". How romantic was he? I kissed him like a maniac after that.

Then Emmett came up to me and took my hand and put a charm on the bracelet. It was a teddy bear that held a little sign that said , "PrOtEcToR". I smiled and gave him a hug, and he gave me a bone crushing bear hug as well. Rosalie followed after Emmett, linked a charm that looked like a mirror and said, "Perfect". I laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Alice bounced up and gave me a kiss on the cheek first and then hooked on a charm that was in the shape of a shopping bag. The bag said, "Expensive". Jasper came up and gave my charm bracelet a charm that was in a shape of a bag also. But it said, "Hugs 4 Free". I smiled at the sensitive Jasper, and gave him a hug. Carlisle chuckled and put a charm in the shape of ER sign. I chuckled as well, knowing that it would represent the times when I visit the emergency room. (Which was a lot.) Esme gave me a hug, and a circular charm with a picture of the family on it.

I think I'll have to reconsider my hate for Christmas. This was by far the best Christmas I had experienced.

**A/N: Reviews make me happy. (So does Edward.) So review, and I'll update let's say, within a week. It would be sooner, but my school starts on Monday. Spring break is officially over today. :(. Btw, for all the See You Again readers, I'm sorry Chapter 2 isn't up yet. If you know me, all technological items hate me. I finished writing Chapter 2, and my computer decided to turn off and fight a virus of its own. It could've given me a warning first. Hmph. No I have to start over. Again. I should have Chapter two up by tonight, or tomorrow morning, if my laptop doesn't hate me anymore. :D –Hugs & Kisses for all who review-**

**:D Penguins**


End file.
